


Telling the Family

by fantasylife18



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Ace, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, angry ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasylife18/pseuds/fantasylife18
Summary: This was not how Luffy wanted his brothers to find out.





	Telling the Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N some info all of them are in highschool Luffy is sixteen Law is seventeen whilst Ace and Sabo are eighteen thank you.

This was not how he wanted his brothers to learn about his relationship, Luffy thought silently glancing at his boyfriend Law. The two were currently lying on Luffy’s bed, the two were in the middle of a passionate moment Luffy’s hair was disheveled with a red mark on his neck, while Law’s shirt was unbuttoned, when Luffy’s brothers walked in. The two were standing in the doorway Ace with his jaw down, both Luffy and Law wondered if it was unhinged, while his other brother Sabo, just looked slightly amused. Ace seemed to finally get his jaw to finally work as he shouted “What the HELL Lu?” Luffy looked to Law who smiled at him reassuringly at him, Luffy smiled back then looked to his brothers. “This is my boyfriend Law, Law these are my brothers Ace and Sabo.” Luffy said pointing to each brother in turn.

Law nodded at Sabo getting up to shake his hand, Law turned to Ace who only glared at him Law instead smirked at him “Nice to meet you brother-ya.” Law chirped lazily sitting back on the bed and pulling Luffy into his lap smiling at Luffy’s grinning face. Ace sputtered indignantly before growling getting ready to charge at the pervert (in his mind) as Sabo, pulled his collar back. Sabo, smiled politely “it’s nice to meet you too Law-san, if you don’t mind can we talk in the kitchen please, all of us?” Sabo responded glancing from Luffy to Ace. Ace huffed “fine.” Luffy looked to Law then Sabo and Ace “okay.” Luffy smiled, though it was somewhat strained. Sabo offered a small smile “great see you there.”dragging Ace out of the while offering a small wave. 

Luffy gripped Law’s hand as the entered the kitchen holding hands, Sabo smiled indulgently he was happy to see his younger brother happy. On the other hand Ace just glared at the stranger cuddling his brother, ‘who the hell is this guy, and he should let go of Lu dammit only we can hold him!’ Ace thought his glare intensifying as “Law” smiled at him, what kind of name was Law anyway? “So?” Sabo started smiling at Law and giving his other brother a worried glance, Ace pointedly ignored. “How did the two of you meet?” Sabo asked wanting to know what this stranger did to capture Luffy’s heart. Luffy grinned jumping into Laws arms “Traffie helped me out at school!” he shouted happily. Sabo looked at Law silently asking for an explanation. “Well” Law began, “as he said it began at school.”

Flashback 1 year ago

Luffy was currently glaring contritely at a tree. The tree in question was holding his straw hat hostage and Luffy couldn’t get it down. He considered climbing it but Sabo told him to stop climbing trees. His best friend Zoro was at Kendo practice, Sanji told him not to bother him unless it involves girls and Franky was busy fixing his car. Usopp and Nami were out of the question as he was (unwillingly) helping the girl shop. As Luffy was racking his brain trying to find a solution, another boy walked by sensing the other boys distress. He was going to ignore it but something drew him to the boy, as he started walking to him. “Hey” he spoke getting Luffy’s attention. Luffy turned to voice staring up at the taller boy he had stark raven hair, a goatee and looked like he hadn’t slept in years. Luffy looked down and noticed he had the letters for ‘death’ tattooed on his fingers. Looking back up Luffy smiled “Hi my names Luffy what’s yours?” he asked in his usual enthusiasm. Law stepped back shocked (though it didn’t show) at the youngers smile and enthusiasm. Usually when others saw Law they either ran away in fear or thought he was some sort of creep, either way most steered clear and Law liked it this way. He had his friends certainly there was Penguin, Shachi and Eustass Kid as well as his pet bear Bepo (and though he’d never admit it his guardian Corazon). Though even they had never smiled so brightly at him like this one (maybe Corazon on a especially bright day). ‘Such innocence is blinding’ Law thought, then he realized the boy, Luffy he thought was still waiting for an answer. “Trafalgar Law.” he answered. The boy frowned trying to pronounce the foreign name. “Trafol trafel ah”. Luffy grinned “Traffie!” he exclaimed with an air of finality, Law frowned at the unexpected nickname. “You can just call me Law.” he responded although he didn’t mind the nickname, it sounded nice coming from the boys lips. Staring at the boy’s still grinning face. “Okay Law it is.” Luffy was always happy to meet new people. 

“So Luffy-ya what are you doing here?” Law asked. Luffy frowned, then pointed to the tree “the wind blew my hat into the tree, so I was trying to figure out how to get it down.” Law looked at the tree Luffy pointed at indeed there was a straw hat stuck in the upper branches of a tree. It was a ratty straw-hat of all things. “It was given to me by a close friend.” Luffy said. Law noticed the gentle tone Luffy spoke about the man, he figured the straw hat meant a lot him. “I can get it for you.” Law offered it was out of character, but for some reason Law didn’t care. Luffy flashed a grin and Law was temporarily floored at the pure happiness. “Really thank you!” Luffy shouted. Law offered a small smile and walked to the tree, the branch it was stuck on wasn’t much higher than Law but he could see how Luffy might have trouble. Law reached out and plucked it from the branches brushing it off before handing it back to Luffy. Luffy smiled as he placed it on his back radiating happiness. Law was walking away when felt something latch onto his back. “Wha-?” Law turned to Luffy's mirthful face “shishishi, thanks for getting my hat Traffie.” Law turned away to hide his blushing face “your welcome.” Luffy smiled wider tightening the arms that were around Law. “Do you want to get something to eat?” Law blurted glad he was facing away from Luffy less he see his blushing face. “As long as it’s meat Luffy smiled.”

End Flashback

By the time Luffy and Law finished their tale Sabo was smiling while Ace’s glare increased tenfold. Law raised a single unimpressed eyebrow at him. At this point Sabo decided to step in. “So Lu you’ve been dating Law for a year now?” Sabo asked frowning slightly he had no problem that they were dating, he was just a little hurt that his brother never told him of his boyfriend. Ace, meanwhile couldn’t take it anymore and decided it was time to speak up. He slammed his hands on the table “Luffy, break up with him!” he shouted glaring at Law frowned standing up himself his own glare burning. Sabo sighed he knew this was coming but he had no idea how to stop it. Luffy however just jumped up “No I love Traffie!” Luffy grabbed Law’s hand, Law smiled at Luffy before smirking at Ace. Ace’s, face was steadily grew redder “You’re too young to date!” he shouted. Luffy pouted “but Zoro, is only a year older than me and he has a boyfriend.” Luffy said. Ace still refused to see reason, he was about to respond when Law interrupted him “Ace-ya, Luffy-ya is free to date whoever he wants.” Law stated. “You stay out of this and stop calling him that stupid name.” Ace’s face was steadily turning purple at this point. Sabo, cast a worried glance to Luffy and Law he knew Ace was close to exploding. “Why can’t I date Traffie?” Luffy asked in frustration. “Because you’re too young to have a boyfriend!” he shouted. This time Sabo was the one to interrupt “Ace, Luffy is sixteen and both of us were younger than that when we started dating.” Sabo stated. Ace, glared at his older brother* feeling slightly betrayed, he should be helping him, not the pervert. “That’s besides the point, and anyway Law is too old!” Law stared at him feeling slightly offended by that remark, though it didn’t show. “For your information Ace-ya I’m seventeen.” Law answered. “And anyway Marco-san is twenty.” Sabo pointed out knowing his brothers, boyfriend was two years older than him. Ace only growled having run out of reasons. Luffy tried to reassure his brother “Traffie makes me happy Ace, I love him.” at this Ace finally had enough and snapped.

“The only reason he’s with you is because you’re easy!” Ace shouted stunning the occupants of the room. Sabo gave him look of horror mixed with anger, while Luffy’s eyes were brimming with hurt and betrayal, Luffy stood up and ran from through the backdoor as the others watched him go. Before Sabo could snap at his brother for saying something so hurtful Law’s fist slammed into Ace’s face. “You bastard!” Ace shouted holding his bleeding nose, as Law stood over him a fearsome glare on his face. “Listen carefully Ace.” Law ground out his voice laced with venom and eyes swimming with fury, sending chills through both Ace and Sabo. “I’m with Luffy for no other reason but love, if he asked I would do anything for Luffy, and for you to suggest that I’m only with him for sex isinsulting at the least.” Law said heading to the door Luffy ran through he opened it before turning to glare at Ace “I love Luffy and I intend to stay with him, so you had better get used to it Ace.” with that he slammed the door going to search for Luffy. After a little while he found sitting on a homemade swing set Law could already see the tears falling from his eyes, though Luffy tried to hide them as Law sat beside him wrapping his arms around him. “I don’t care what stupid Ace says I really love Traffie.” Luffy whispered burying his head in Laws shoulder. Law stroked his hair he could feel the tears staining his button up. “It’s okay Luffy-ya.” Law whispered comfortingly patting Luffy’s head after a minute Luffy raised his head looking Law straight in the eye. “And Traffie loves me to right?” Law smiled pecking Luffy on the forehead. “Of course Mugiwara-ya I love you.” Law stated firmly kissing Luffy on the lips before hugging Luffy tighter. Luffy smiled reassured the two spent a moment in silence before Sabo found them dragging Ace in tow by the ear. “Ow oww dammit Sabo.” Ace whined. Sabo blatantly ignored Ace’s cries shoving him towards Luffy and Law tapping his foot angrily. “Apologize now.” Sabo growled his tone strict. Ace frowned before grudgingly looking at the pair “I’m sorry I snapped at you and insulted your relationship and upset Luffy, I’m happy for the two of you.” Ace spoke flinching at Law’s glare, Luffy pouted turning away from his brother. “C’mon Lu I’m really, really sorry.” Ace said pleading with Luffy. Luffy thought for a moment before facing Ace. “I want meat.” he said. “Done.” Ace nodded eagerly glad to have his forgiveness. “And Traffie gets to sleepover.” Luffy finished grinning happily. “Hell no!”Ace shouted, Luffy pouted turning away from his brother. Ace groaned finally submitting “fine but only with me and Sabo in the room.” Ace compromised. Luffy snickered grinning happily “Yosh Traffie’s staying over!” he cheered dashing for the house Law and the others trailing behind him smiling softly (save for Ace who was frowning). 

Omake  
As the group was setting up for the sleepover Ace thought of something. “Hey where is he going to sleep?”Ace said rudely pointing at Law, as he noticed Sabo only brought a futon for Ace and himself. Luffy smiled happily “Traffie’s gonna sleep in the bed with me.” Luffy said tugging Law onto the bed the boy borrowing some of Sabo’s pajamas that ironically had pandas on them. “Oh hell no!” Ace bristled he was about to tell Law to switch places when he received a sharp glare from Sabo, Ace sighed having given up. Ace lied next to Sabo while Luffy turned out the light quietly giggling. “Goodnight brother-ya.” Law mumbled. “Dammit!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Welp that’s fic number two this actually turned out so much longer than I intended. Thank you so much for reading, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
